


【凉虔】不见

by wg23333



Category: kpl, 凉虔
Genre: KPL - Freeform, M/M, 凉虔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wg23333/pseuds/wg23333
Summary: 意识流车，伪be结局，写的很糙以后可能会修改，全程虔诚视角第一人称
Relationships: 凉晨&虔诚
Kudos: 2





	【凉虔】不见

“你要结婚了?”  
我听见他在电话里这样说。  
手里的手机如同一块烙铁灼着我的手，我有些语塞，也许成为一个真正的男人就是面对无法回答的电话也不谎称有事挂掉吧，我咽了咽口水，张口，“是，你会来吗？”  
对面沉默了一下，又接上，“当然，我可要看看是什么样的姑娘才能配得上我们老刘。”  
我刚想说你知道是谁的，他又很快的接上，“既然是兄弟那我就不给红包了啊。”  
我于是就坡下驴的叫着闹起来，“说好的十万块，一个子儿都不许少。”  
“张奇才不管这些。”我听见他旁边有人这样说，我愣了一下才反应过来是雨雨。张奇在那边忙补，“我们这几个在上海的今天临时聚聚，老刘你不是......”  
那边不知道是谁叫嚷着什么，他回头喊，“俞超杰我给你一巴掌。”  
这时马上要成为我妻子的女人在背后叫我，我如蒙大赦一般草草挂了电话。

张奇曾经在我生命中扮演过什么样的位置呢？这个问题即使是五杀救世的我也想不明白，而至于我是怎么和他断掉联系的，没有正常预想中应有的争吵和冷战。只是有一天我突然回头看，发现只有我一个人了。 其实这样说并不准确，应该说从他瞒着我挂牌开始，我们这场组cp的闹剧就结束了。  
他挂牌的事还是尖锐告诉我的，那天尖锐神神秘秘的把我从直播里拉出来问我知不知道凉某要挂牌。这个消息一瞬间就像天降惊雷一下削在我天灵盖上，按暴风锐的说法就是我中邪了。但我一门心思就是去找那个刚刚才和我厕所滴滴的人问问到底怎么回事。事后老锐说我当时眼睛红着像头斗牛给他吓的半死，幸好拉的快，不然人丢大了。  
和赛场上屡屡天秀的英雄不一样的是，我其实人挺怂的，那股劲过去了我就没再开口，天天马凉吾儿的一路迷糊着过，就算在名叫欢送会实为散伙饭的海底捞一日游里我也一样欢实。  
我一直觉得酒是个好东西，不论什么人来几杯酒下肚都能让他把祖宗十八代交代出来，但是我万万没想到的是他会抱着我哭，他眼泪哗哗的说他也不想，我这一次没有再愤怒着说“你说这些有屁用”。面对电子竞技我能说什么呢，不要走或者留下来这种话都太不负责任，我又拿什么去担保下一次比赛我们就一定会笑到最后捧杯成功?  
我老了，张奇也一样，我不能耽误他。  
我只能抱着他一遍一遍的说你醉了。  
那天他们自以为很善解人意的把张奇丢给我，我认命的把他拖到旁边随便哪个旅馆，开门丢进去之后我一时不知道该做什么。  
我只能呆呆的杵在床前盯着那个醉鬼发愣，我也许想了什么又也许什么都没想，这些无关紧要的早就被大脑筛去了，我只记得我最后躺在他身边，就像以前无数次一样睁着眼傻看着他。  
然后他吻了我。  
有什么声音从我的胸腔里传出来搅碎了这一室的静谧，等我反应过来时我已经反客为主的狠狠咬着他的嘴唇，他则不甘示弱，一时间津液交换的啧啧声充斥了我的感官。  
他闭着眼睛半搂半亲的把我压在床上，熟练的摸索着解了我的衣服，他的手穿过布料探进来，顺着我身体不明显的弧线一路划下去。  
我讶异于自己是如此自然的选择了接受，仿佛我早就在脑海里面演练了无数遍，当然也许是我不想浪费时间。他的手用力且不得要领，当他捻着我的前列腺往外拉的时候，我恍惚看到另一个自己随着他的手从这具污秽的壳子里面脱出，而这具身体则化成了一滩黑水洇进床单。我伸手抚去脸上的汗，抬头看到他始终闭着眼皱着眉，肌肉绷紧像是在推石头的西西弗斯。  
我嘴巴张了又合，最后什么也没说。  
要插入时他死活进不来，我疼的半死也只能像女人生孩子一样努力喘气放松自己，他大抵也不好受，但是也不知道为什么也不说算了。同着他的汗水落到我脸上还有他的亲吻，他像盲人识字一样用嘴唇感知我的皮肤，我呼吸一窒，不再看他改仰头望天花板，同时腿自发打得更开。  
也许是上天显灵，他终于进来了，我整个人一下瘫软下来。肚子里面多了一个热楔让我整个人呼吸都有些艰难，我是真的不想得罪它让它再作出什么怪。我曾经和前女友做的时候这时她总是要我慢点，我总不听，凉晨那狗东西虽然很不人道的一下干到底现在却给了我一定空余，也许这是他在演了我这么多年以后罕见的良心发现。  
肚子里面多了个东西感觉当然很奇怪。当那个东西进出的时候，我原先料想会疼，其实也还好，就是描述不出来的胀和肠道被摩擦的酸。在这好像不会停止的律动里我神思恍惚，我以为这就是全部了，没想到他却像突然开了窍一样开始别有用心的往我的前列腺上蹭，我的身体像是过了电一样抖起来，生理性的眼泪从眼眶里往外漫，我听到自己哆哆嗦嗦的叫起来，那些声音从被压抑的许久的喉咙里冒出来，嘶哑难听。  
他于是更用力专攻那一点，全根抽出再全根插入。被干的魂飞九天我原来以为是夸词，现在才明白这哪里是飞九天就说是魂魄离体也不为过，那些带着哭腔的呻吟从我嘴里不要钱一样往外窜，最后竟然变成了哭叫。  
我绝非有意去记自己是怎么叫的，但是关于那一晚除了这我什么也没记住。 他留给我的大概也就这么多，再带上两天槽糕的直播姿势。而他一夜之后拍拍屁股走了，转头又交了个新女朋友还带着得了一个冠军。  
他得冠军的那天其实也许也是我抚摸那个奖杯的最后机会，我离它这么近却再一次失之交臂，大量的金屑从天上撒下来，我只能坐在下面看着台上的他被淋了满头。  
在解说激动昂扬的发表赞颂词的时候我搀着哭的不成样子的尖锐往外走，眼眶酸得我没法回头看。  
“完了!都完了!”尖锐把眼泪鼻涕抹了我一领子。  
晚上回基地收拾队服好拿去洗，看到从台上飘下来最后被卡在拉链里面的金色塑料皮，我莫名其妙的又想起那天晚上。在啪啪响的肉体碰撞声里我又哭又叫，却莫名其妙在脱力前在他眉间印下一吻，最滑稽的是竟然在高潮后的幻觉中觉得听到他说对不起。  
我捏着那个塑料皮想我不仅身体被干坏了，我可能脑子也被干坏了。  
然后我把它拿到嘴边，轻轻一吹，它就飘到不知道那个犄角旮旯里了。

在游戏里还在宣传新王加冕，贴吧里还在争论是不是我们拖累了他的时候，我退役了。  
俱乐部想用最后的个人退役会再收割一波热度，即使我只想没有心思于此也只能配合。临到场我看到下面一张张脸，背后的屏幕上播放着我的赛场片段，我没想哭，眼泪却往下淌。  
我猜他们肯定还想看凉晨好兄弟空降送祝福，这样两全其美的好事我和凉狗说了，他没回我。  
在悄没声的来和巡视王国一般的走中，我做梦一样的几年结束了。  
人总是忙着从一站奔往下一站，不论是否愿意，现在我也竟然可以这样故作深沉，也许得多感谢领导感谢社会感谢我爸妈的栽培。自回到家以后我马不停蹄的奔向进单位相亲结婚生子的人生流程，就像我曾经最害怕的那样。  
婚礼排在一个好日子，这次做新郎的是我。  
如果你问我这个人生第一次的感觉是什么，我一定告诉你的不是幸福，是忙。我是真的太忙了，我忙着和司仪商量问题，忙着和领导吹水，忙着给新婚妻子看妆容，忙着安排散喜烟给亲戚。我太忙了，我甚至忙的没有时间和他说一句最近还好吗，只能在余光里瞄到他和雨雨跟着被派来牵人的尖锐走上楼。  
突然的我就想起来退役仪式我下台之后打开手机看到他给我发的消息，“一路顺风。”时间很新鲜，就刚才。  
感谢父母带戒指说我愿意，我梦游一般的过来了。即使我有职业经验，我还是不太习惯自己站在台上作为被观赏的对象。  
旁边的司仪在做结尾词，“现在您就是一个真正的男人了，您要永远守护身边的这位美丽的小姐，和她走过一生，您要尽自己所能，做一个好丈夫，好爸爸。您说是吗？”  
我悚然，半天没回上话来，最后还是下面观众鼓励性喝彩才让我回过神攥着话筒说是。  
为此还在场下被换敬酒服的妻子娇嗔着拐了一下。我松了松领口，还没坐下喘匀乎气，就见她换好出来把胳膊上搭着的喜服递给我要我去挂起来。待我挂好站定，她过来给我正了正领带挽着我臂弯出去迎接那些酒杯。  
第二天是妻子告诉我我喝的太多了连洞房都没闹成，说这话时她撑着身子微微有些抱怨的样子。我笑着说，“回完门都补给你。”  
其实我没醉，但面对妻子的呼唤却莫名其妙的不想睁眼。  
黑暗里我仰头望着天花板的轮廓，眼前好像出现了一张脸，模模糊糊的我却下意识的就知道是张奇，他的嘴开合，好像要说些什么，最后却什么也没有说。那张脸消散在黑暗里，睡意侵袭了我。

我再也没有见过他。


End file.
